


down in tokyo

by dollcewrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (between them), First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, genji would be 22 jesse would be 25?, very fluffy very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollcewrites/pseuds/dollcewrites
Summary: i tried to make this just smut and fluff with a tad seriousness, cause whenever i let myself get thinkin about any blackwatch era mcgenji (before genji leaves to find inner peace and like, ovw itself goes to shit) it gets real dark. so i kept this in a happy place (where they DEserve)and yeah the title is a reference to the studio killers song (in tokyo), if you don't know it you should give it a listen!!





	down in tokyo

 

Genji suits Tokyo well—or rather, Tokyo suits Genji well, Jesse thinks.

They’re both bold. Loud lights, splashes and crowding of colour condensed in a crafted body that pops, condensed and clever. A fast lane, a show off. Rambunctious and flawlessly designed.

Currently, he and his cyborg colleague are gliding along in a discrete business car, the back of it like a limo, all padded seats facing each other in a pristine air conditioned space. 

Genji is turned in his seat, excitement radiating from his posture as he peers out through the tinted window at the streets of Tokyo slipping by.

Jesse feels a small smile on his lips. It’s not often his boyfriend is this openly excited.

Genji had been understandably antisocial upon his initiation. His scrapped life had been salvaged by Overwatch, and after tense negotiations based on the agreement that he would help them take down the Shimada clan with inside information, Doctor Ziegler had been given the green light to perform the restorative prosthesis operations that gave Genji the enhanced body he now possesses, but.

Even Angela could not fix everything.

Genji had been solitary, terse, choosing to isolate himself. Hatred and a bitterness radiated from him strongly those first few weeks, and even months later it was only just a stove turned down; you could still feel it when you got close.   
He fit flawlessly into Blackwatch and its operations.

Slowly, he opened up—to Jesse, of all people, though apparently the others weren’t surprised. Angela had smiled knowingly over a cup of coffee when they walked past her room talking enthusiastically the first time, and even Gabriel looked smug. They shared a synergy during training exercises, and soon found they shared a sense of humour too, though not a sense of taste. Genji teased him for his love of Western movies, but endured them nonetheless. 

When he heard Genji laugh for the first time it felt like his heart had been shocked by Winston’s Tesla Cannon.

Yes, there was still joy in Genji Shimada. When around Jesse, his boyish nature was drawn out, but still, like looking at thin cracks in ice, you wondered what was beneath, or pretended you didn’t see it.

It made him warm to look at Genji now, so happy to be home in Japan. He’d not been looking forward to this mission, Jesse knew; Genji has been dreading the return to his home in Hanamura, even if it was a covert op simply staking out the village and castle. The closer they had gotten to Japan on the plane, the tenser and quieter Genji had been, but it seemed that his excitement had won him out for the time being.

Genji turns back around in his seat and folds his hands in his lap once more.

“What would you like to do tonight, Jesse?”

“You soun’ like you already have somethin’ in mind, sweetheart.”

“Well,” Genji says, turning his head to look out the window again, not the least bit ashamed of being called out on his empty offer. “There are some places I used to visit sometimes when I came to Tokyo, that I would enjoy showing you. We could check into our hotel, and then I could... take you out for dinner?”

It takes willpower not to blush; Genji is so darn cute. While his flirting is practiced and confident, he’s shy and inexperienced when it come to courting—actual  _ dating  _ things—and that really tickles Jesse.

“If you’re askin’ to take me on a date, I would be charmed.”

Genji’s visor grows a little brighter and he perks up to look out the window again.

 

✧ ✧ ✧

(Two months earlier)

 

Figuring out kissing was both exciting and awkward.

It started with Jesse testing the boundaries, like any normal relationship. But they were far from normal people, and Genji was still raw even if he’d learned to hide it. Jesse always proceeded with the utmost care and respect.

Jesse could sling an arm around Genji and press a kiss to the cheek or forehead of his helmet, and that felt perfectly normal and affectionate. He liked to kiss Genji’s shoulder plates and fingertips also, in softer moments. Anything more tender than that and it was all about body language—the way they fitted together, the way Genji cupped Jesse’s cheek and angled his head, and then a bringing of faces together and the gentle press of Jesse’s lips over where Genji’s would be. Jesse was so nervous the first time, he’s sure his rapid breathing fogged his boyfriend’s visor.

They’re sitting on an outcrop near the Gibraltar base, the sky is peach, the rock is warm under Jesse’s sweaty palms but the breeze is cool on his skin, and he’s thinking about kissing Genji.  _ Kissing,  _ kissing. Because he’s sure that Genji’s mask plate is removable, and he’s damn sure he wants to kiss Genji without metal between them.

Their thighs are warm where they touch, hip to hip, and his arm is leaned behind Genji’s back, the cyborg’s head resting on his shoulder.

“I was thinking…” Genji begins, just as Jesse starts to say “So, does—” and they both cut off for a moment.

“You go first,” Jesse encourages.

Genji straightens up a little, and looks down at his hands. “Alright. I was thinking, that maybe… if you wanted… it is time I showed you my... face.” The robotic whir when he speaks does not disguise the tremor in his voice. “You’ll have to see it sometime if our relationship progresses. If you want to—to kiss me properly, for example.”

Heat is rising in Jesse’s cheeks, and he speechlessly lets Genji continue, the man’s voice getting a little quieter, head still tilted down.

“I was thinking it is best you see it sooner rather than later... I understand if you lose interest in me after.”

“Genji, darlin’, don’t go sayin’ that—” Jesse’s picking up one of Genji’s padded hands, threading their fingers together, placing his other free hand on Genji’s neck, trying to pull him in. He tips his head so that their foreheads rest together, and his hat pushes up when he does this, but he pays it no attention. His voice is low, only for Genji, even though they’re alone.

“I like ya. I like ya a whole lot, more’n I’ve liked anyone in… maybe ever. You trust me, don’t ya?”

Genji is silent for a moment.

“I do.”

“Please, show me.”

“Alright.”

Genji leans back, and Jesse uses the hand that was on his neck to reposition his hat back on his head. He gives Genji’s other hand a squeeze before letting go. Hesitantly, Genji reaches up to behind his jaw on either side.

“This visor is airtight to my helmet, and I am somewhat dependent on its filtration system to breathe. I have not tested my limits breathing without it.”

“Don’t push yourself too hard, love.”

Genji nods. With a click and a slide, a hiss of air escapes. Slowly and carefully, Genji moves the mask away from his face.

Jesse feels the air leave his own lungs.

Genji’s eyes are a rich, soft shade of rose amber, bright and dark at once like a bird of prey. They watch his every move, his every expression. 

They’re beautiful.

Jesse swallows. Genji’s gaze is steady, he doesn’t turn away. 

_ Go ahead and look. _

So Jesse lets his eyes roam.

The bottom half of Genji’s jaw is black and synthetic, with symmetrical metal plates. What skin is visible of his face is stretched, almost, layered with angry lacerations, scars which will never heal over properly. His lips look a little cracked, and when he blinks Jesse notices how sparse and fine his eyelashes are.

His breath is shaky, rattling a little, but he remains proudly poised, gaze strong, like Jesse could throw a punch and he’d be ready.

Jesse reaches out slowly, raising a hand.

“May I?”

“Go ahead.” When Genji speaks, there is no muffle, no mechanization or ring. 

Carefully, with the back of his finger, Jesse strokes over Genji’s cheekbone. The texture of his skin is bumpy but smooth. Next, he moves his thumb over Genji’s lips, and feels the man suck in his breath.

“How’s your breathin’ goin’?”

“I am fine.”

Jesse trails his hands down the material of Genji’s throat, but eventually, one of his palms finds the side of Genji’s face and the other rests on his knee.

His lips are only a breath away from Genji’s, their faces a bracket apart, like magnets drawn to each other, and he whispers,  _ “Can I kiss ya proper?” _

Genji nods in the very slightest way, and whispers a “ _ please” _ almost so inaudible and fragile that Jesse could’ve missed it had he not been so close.

Genji’s lips are warm. They’re alive, and much softer than he expected. Jesse’s whole body feels like it’s on fire, he’s dizzy already, Genji presses kisses against his lips both needily and cautiously. 

Their breath flutters hotly between them, and Jesse’s drowning in it all, drowning in Genji. 

Genji’s breaths become shorter and raspier, and after a shaky inhale and one last, drawn out kiss where he tilts his head into Jesse’s space further, he pulls back with laboured breathing. Jesse is quick to pick up his face plate and hand it to him, savouring one last look at Genji’s flushed face and shining eyes, before the man clicks it back into place with a suck of air.

He can hear Genji’s deep inhales and exhales slowly regulate, and then the cyborg turns his face up to Jesse.

“So…”

“You have beautiful eyes, darlin’. I think I fell in love lookin’ into them.”

Genji’s visor light flickers and Jesse no longer has to imagine the blush that lies beneath the mask; he knows what it looks like.

“You are embarrassing.”

Jesse grins. “You love it.”

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

Akihabara is something else. 

Jesse feels overwhelmed, he’d be utterly lost if not for Genji dragging him along by the hand. The condensed cityscape of multistory buildings integrated with neon signage is otherworldly, and the sheer size of the omnic population concentrated here is amazing. Genji leads them across a plaza by a Starbucks and down a side street, where they come out in front a three story arcade.

By no means old fashioned, it looks less new and shiny compared to some they’ve passed, but Genji is practically bouncing on his heels as they make their way inside.   
They play games for an hour, before he’s tugged off again by the smaller man. They pop into a number of interesting places, Genji shows him a vending machine that dispenses cans of beer, and they hold hands as they walk through a traditional garden in a memorial park. 

They eat ramen for dinner, the two of them in a candle lit corner, Genji’s mask on the table and their feet crossing under it.

  
  


✧ ✧ ✧

 

Jesse’s lips are red and wet and he pulls back from kissing the living hell out of his boyfriend, Genji’s eyes a whiskey haze and lips still parted.

“Visor,” he rasps, and Jesse hands it to him.

A click followed by deep breaths, and then Genji is telling him,

“Take off your clothes.”

Jesse does as told. He’s down to his underwear, arousal blatantly obvious as it strains against the fabric.

Genji shirks off his own tight black t-shirt, and then his plain cargo pants, and Jesse takes him in. He’s seen Genji without clothes or armour attachments before, glimpses as they changed in lockers or aircraft hangers, but never looked slowly and carefully. 

Genji does have some skin to show, but more than half of his torso is augmented. His synthetic skin is black, soft but firm material, thinner at the joints. There’s no ribs or navel to see, and half his chest is covered. Only a part of his upper thighs remain—and while his lower back half has been replaced with Angela’s  _ fine  _ work, his lower front is.. entirely functional, as Jesse can see right now.

He isn’t sure what to do with himself—where he’s allowed to put his hands—where he even should put them?

“Shh,” Genji whispers through his helmet softly. “Stop thinking so much, Jesse.”

It still absolutely wrecks his heart to hear Genji call him by his first name. It took a long time before he’d call him anything but ‘Mccree’, and even now, the ‘Jesse’s’ were sparing and precious.

Genji pushes him down against the hotel bed’s mattress in a swift motion that takes him by surprise. Familiar hands move to unfamiliar places and—

“Is this okay?” Genji’s hands have stilled in response to Jesse’s tensing up. 

He wills his body to relax.

“Yeah… I want this so bad, Genji.”

A sucked in breath, and then, hands are removing his face plate once again, tossing it to the sheets, and a black padded hand reaches to free up Jesse’s erection.

He relishes the way Genji stares so intensely into his eyes as he tentatively strokes him, leaning down, pink of his tongue peeking from his mouth as he takes Jesse’s head to his lips.  
  
Wet and warm, Genji’s mouth teases his head, and he lets his head fall back. 

“Feels good?” Genji asks, mouthing at the base and then licking a hot stripe up Jesse’s cock that sends a jolt of want through his core.

“Feels… so good,” he groans.

The way Genji sucks him off is messy, flitting between hungry and teasing, and he can’t take it.  
  
“Want.. more,” his voice is gravelly to his own ears. He clears his throat. “Please, Genji…”

Genji climbs up his body, hands propping him above Mccree, and then kisses him. His lips are wet and his mouth is hot, and Jesse can’t help but circle his arms around the lythe body of his lover. He holds Genji tight and kisses him hard.  
  
The body that is pliant against him is interesting in feeling, soft and rubbery skin.

And there’s also the hardness pressed against his thigh.

Jesse rolls Genji over, and hands him his visor again.

“You’re breathin’s ragged,” He lowers himself and settles between Genji’s thighs. “Put that mask on,” he’s almost mumbling now, “while I return the favour…”

Genji is so  _ vocal _ , and he loves it.

Little moans, stutters, the  _ yes, Jesse _  that escapes; it’s music to his ears.

When his jaw is sore, he sits back up.

“Stay right there,” he tells Genji.

He’s not saying he came prepared by packing a bottle of lube in his luggage, but…

“Should I…” he looks over at Genji, on the bed. “Should I get myself ready, or do ya…”

It seems Genji is confused for a moment.

“O-Oh,” he says. “You’re offering to—?”

“Of course,” he says, because he isn’t sure if Genji physically  _ can  _ take him, or what the situation is—if Genji is even comfortable enough with his new body yet. Himself, on the other hand… he doesn’t mind which way around it is. Thinks he might even prefer having Genji inside him.

Genji’s fingers feel… strange. Not bad at all. Definitely, something cool and heavily slicked up sliding inside him and stretching him will always feel odd at first, but the texture of Genji’s fingers is different.

The more he stretches and teases Mccree, the more he realises how actually  _ good _ those rubber finger pads feel, how nice the silicon texture of those digits is.

They curl inside him and…  _ ah. _

He tightens around Genji’s fingers without thinking.

“Genji… want ya…” he pants.

“Just a bit more, Jesse…”

A bit more is what he takes, until he’s trying to grind down on three of Genji’s fingers, and it’s feeling so good, and then they’re gone.  
  
Genji’s black hand contrasts his pink cock as more lube is applied, and then his tip is against Jesse’s entrance, and it feels so hot…

_ Fuck. _

He’s a little tight still because Genji is much thicker than three fingers, and Genji stills over him. He can feel the other man throb inside him.

“You feel so good,” Genji murmurs. “Tell me when it’s okay to move.”

“Just start slow,”

Genji does so, diligently. Each gentle roll of his hips brings him in, and out, trying to tease the spot inside of Jesse with just the right angle. The burn and stretch is soon barely there, he just feels Genji, hot and slick inside him, and wants more.

“Can ya—would ya get on your back?”

“Sure.” Genji pulls out of him, and Jesse already wishes it wasn’t so, but Genji lays on his back and Jesse can finally straddle him. Thighs on either side of Genji’s hips, he reaches behind to guide Genji into him and— _ fuck yes _ .   
  
He sinks all the way down onto Genji’s cock and it is  _ amazing. _

“Ahh… Jesse..” Genji’s hands come to rest on his thighs, and in turn Jesse splays his hands on Genji’s chest.

He starts to bob on Genji’s cock with earnest, using the muscles in his thighs to no end, picking up the pace. His body is sticky with sweat already and his gut is warm with heat, his cock leaking precome.  
  
Genji’s thumb comes to press into his head and slick the precome around, and Jesse lets a moan escape. Up and down, he slaps himself flush against Genji, letting him go all the way in. Being filled with Genji while his own cock is played with is the best fucking feeling ever, jitters reaching from his head to his toes.

“You’re so tight, Jesse, so hot,” Genji breathes, and _damn_ , is his boyfriend talking dirty to him? “You look amazing, fucking yourself on me,”  
  
His cock throbs in response.   


It spurs him to go harder, faster, and he can’t even say anything in response, his lips open and panting. His hands scramble on Genji’s chest, and he leans forward, managing a “please…”

Genji understands. Jesse’s curled over him now, and Genji’s arms come up and hold him tightly, and his hips are jerking up and relentlessly, wildly fucking into Jesse, and yet he still wants it faster and harder and fuck he’s so close—he’s telling Genji as much, a mumble of nonsense pouring from his lips against the man’s neck. He wants to come so bad, his the tip of his cock is slicking and rubbing against Genji’s stomach, and he feels heat coming to it, his balls tensing up even as Genji thrusts sloppily into him—

And he spills himself over them both in a moan, letting his body shudder and clench up around Genji as the other man cries out. Jesse feels the hot feeling of Genji’s come spurt inside him and something like a sob and a moan comes from his lips.

Genji’s breathing is as erratic and desperate as his, amplified in his helmet. Jesse is hyper fixated on the sounds of their breathing, the feeling of Genji still inside him, though that will have to change.

“That was… good? Do you feel good?” Genji asks.

Jesse laughs a little. “That was great. I felt amazin’, really.”

 

✧ ✧ ✧

 

Genji’s head is settled on McCree’s chest, one of his hands splayed over his stomach, their legs tangled comfortably. Nothing could prepare McCree for the low question that hums from under Genji’s mask.

“Do you really find me sexy, in this body?”

“Yes darlin’, I do.”

Genji is silent. McCree knows Genji trusts him too much to believe he is anything but sincere, and so he must accept that he’s speaking the truth, but something tells him that the cyborg is still bothered by how he is. There may be nothing Jesse can do or say to change this. It’s something Genji will have to come to terms with on his own.

For now, Jesse just hugs the other man closer to himself, and they drift off to peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make this just smut and fluff with a tad seriousness, cause whenever i let myself get thinkin about any blackwatch era mcgenji (before genji leaves to find inner peace and like, ovw itself goes to shit) it gets real dark. so i kept this in a happy place (where they DEserve)
> 
> and yeah the title is a reference to the studio killers song (in tokyo), if you don't know it you should give it a listen!!


End file.
